March 2017 OC Creation Competition/Edward
'''This page is a WIP, so don't touch. '''This also belongs to Koolevan890 Description Appearance Edward is a two-tailed, talking adult cat around 2 or 3 years old. His right eye is green while the left eye is yellow and they often glow at some times. The color of his smooth fur is a light grey with darker grey lines running down his back. Some fur appears to be missing probably due to fights he has gotten into. He always has seems to have a huge smile on his face often revealing sharp teeth, in rare cases however he will often stop smiling. Edward's ears are the size of a normal house cat's with his right ear missing its tip. His tails are quite long and grey with darker gray circles surrounding each tail tip to bottom. If one were to look at Edward's fur closely, they would see that his skin is pale black with scars on places where tufts of fur used to be. There also appears to be dust stuck on Edward's fur mostly around his claws and face. Personality Edward appears to be lazy and laid back as he is mostly be seen sleeping or eating. Though he is actually very curious and hardworking as he tries his best to keep his brother jack happy. Despite his looks and age he has the maturity of a 20 year old and is often bothered by young people doing extremely stupid things. He sometimes appears out nowhere often bombarding people with questions of who they are and what they doing often helping out people to achieve their as longs as it doesn't seem evil to him. His nickname 'The holy justice cat' is referring to his personality for justice, often fighting sinners and criminals to cleanse the world of evil. His other nickname 'The smiling demon cat' refers to his other personality for violence, he still fights criminals but more aggressively and sometimes inhumane. Edward loves his only bother very much often overprotecting him most times and treating like a baby. He's willing to go out of his way to protect or keep his brother happy at all times no matter the cost. Despite these personality he's basically still a cat sometimes falling for laser pointers, purring when petted, and the need for delicious treats. Abilities and Skills Abilities Flames of emotions: Edward's basic ability, unlike the other ability he has, this doesn't really have a lot of special powers just as it burns slightly hotter than normal fire and changes color depending on Edward's emotions. However when Edward uses this ability when he's mad, it seems to burns a hot bright red and is hotter than normal. White light of holy purification: A white light emits from Edward's fur, healing minor wounds and slightly increasing his stats. Though after Edward will lose some of his energy and this cancels Edward's Black flames of burning sins. Black flames of burning sins: Black flames appears on Edward's claws and teeth which can be used to scratch or bite a opponent leaving a burning flame. The flame burns hotter depending how many kills or sins a person has committed, though it lasts about 5 seconds before going out and can be slightly cooled down with water afterwards. Edward can only use this for a minute. Skills Agility: Due to him being a cat, he has fast reflexes and is able to run very quickly. Climbing and Jumping: Like cats, Edward can climb up trees and other surfaces while being able to jump high into the air. Intelligence: While being able to talk Edward is smart, though up to the point where he can solve puzzles and read books. Backstory Family Born in the underground, Edward was born in a small cave in waterfall. Being the oldest of four siblings, he has to often goes out to find food for his younger siblings and mother who is constantly getting sick. Because of this, he almost has no time to play with his siblings or even talk to them, completely dedicated to keep his family alive. Due to this he barely even gets to know his siblings. Edward has little to no sleep making him very sleep deprived, often falling asleep halfway back to his home. One day when he was walking back home, he noticed a figure at his home entrance. Dust was getting in Edward's eyes as he got closer giving him a horrible realization. He instinctively lashed at the figure catching it off guard. When Edward attacked the figure red flames appeared on his claws as he attack. Edward was confused at why there were flames on his claws but he didn't really care at the moment only focusing at getting the intruder away. Despite Edward's aggressiveness and flames, the figure shook Edward off and turned to attack him. Edward and the figure fought with some time but soon the figure left injured with lots of burn marks. Edward was also heavily injured breaking a rib and losing some of his fur. He then went to check in on his cave to see if there were any survivors, all he could see were piles of dust. Edward meowed sadly as pain and sleep overtook him. When Edward woke up he felt a small nudge on his face, looking up he sees his youngest brother Jack nudging his face and asking him to get up. Edward was shocked to see his brother alive and asked him, "Are you real?". His brother replied yes happily while also asking where did everyone go. Confused Edward asked Jack where was he and Jack replied saying he went out to look for him. Edward not wanting to tell Jack that everyone was dead said, "They are gone...and they won't for a while." Jack was little and didn't really understood at that time and nodded his head. Edward felt horrible lying to his little bother but wanted him not to be traumatized from the death of his family. So Edward vowed to protect his brother from all evil...NO MATTER THE COST. So he usually smiles all the time to keep his brother happy making him know that Edward is all right, Edward has done this so many times it's a thing now he does. It seems like his smiling face has 'grown onto him.' How his personality and nicknames came to be When Edward first fought the figure attacking his family, he noticed how violent he was attacking even though he was pretty much sleep deprived. This told him that he was a natural fighter with a very violent nature. Often times when defending himself he will violently fight back many times brutally injuring the person. Some people saw Edward as the "real attacker" due to his violent nature and smiling face so most gave him the nickname the smiling demon cat. Tired of this Edward took training to help calm and control his aggressiveness, After a while it worked and Edward was able to keep his violent nature form coming out. Though his nicknsme stood around. Edward gained his 'other personality' when he decided to read a book he found in the garbage dump in waterfall. Apparently the book was a bible which as soggy and missing some pages but Edward did his best to decipher and read it, Edward was interested interested by most of the things in book and was inspired to cleanse the world of evil in holy way. So he went out to find sinners and criminals he could wipe off the face of the underground while helping others to thier goals as long as it wasn't evil to him. This gave him the name The hilly justice cat by some people. Others thought it was just a trick to clear him from his other nickname.Category:March 2017 OC Creation Competition